


A is for Anal

by sambukasam



Series: The ABC's of Sex [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 07:00:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16718581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sambukasam/pseuds/sambukasam
Summary: The Reader and Sam have anal for the first time





	A is for Anal

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys! sambukasam from tumblr here :-) i decided to just start crossposting everything from tumblr because that hellsite is like the purge right now

“Fuck,” you hissed out slowly, hands gripping the sheets as tight as they could while you held yourself up on all fours.

“You need to relax, Babe,” Sam muttered, kissing the small of your back reassuringly. 

You nodded your head slowly and willed your muscles to unclench. 

“Good girl,” you could practically hear his smile. He slowly scissored the two fingers he had inside of you to open you up. “You’re taking my fingers so well.”

“Another,” you moaned out, shuddering when you felt a third finger poke at your hole before sliding in. After a few minutes, he pulled out all three of his fingers to add extra lube. “I think I’m ready.”

“Are you sure?” He asked, getting ready to slide his fingers back in.

“Yeah,” you huffed, blowing your hair out of your face. When Sam made no move to stop you turned your head to look over your shoulder at him. “I swear to God, Sam, if you don’t fuck me I’ll just get myself off.

He chuckled lowly before slowly pulling his fingers out and lubing up his cock. He circled your hole a few times, making you wiggle your ass to try and slip him in. “Babygirl, you sure you’re stretched enough?” He huffed out through gritted teeth when he slid his tip in. “Feels like I’m gonna split you in half and I barely pushed in yet.”

You whined, adjusting to the intrusion. “Oh god, feels so good.”

“Can I move in more?”

You shoved back on him slightly instead of replying, giving him the go ahead.

“Fuck, Y/N!” He groaned. His hands were gripping your hips tightly to stop you from thrusting on to him anymore. “Holy shit, your ass feels so good around my cock.”

“Fuck me,” you panted out.

He slowly pulled out until just the tip was inside you, before nudging in just as slow. He did another few experimental thrusts before he began to pick up the pace, and in no time he was slamming in and out of you.

Moans were falling from your mouth on every thrust, and your arms were trembling from the effort of holding yourself up on your hands and knees.

“I’m close,” Sam grunted, adjusting his hands so that one was grabbing a fistful of your hair, pulling you back to meet each thrust. His left hand snaked down to play with your clit. He circled it quickly, giving you no time to adjust to the sudden burst of more pleasure.

“Sam!” You gasped out, arms collapsing under you while he held you up by your hair.

“Yeah, that’s it. Scream my name, let everyone know who’s making you feel this good,” he said harshly. “You gonna come with my dick up your ass?”

“Yeah!” You whimpered, starting to tremble as you neared the edge.

He sensed you were close and his thrusts picked up speed. “Come for me!”

Your orgasm hit you like a truck, toppling you over the edge as you moaned and shook, clenching around Sam’s cock like a vice.

“Fuck, I’m gonna come, Y/N,” he panted, grunts turning to moans at the feeling of you squeezing so tightly around him. His thrusts started to lose their rhythm before he pushed in right to the hilt, grinding his hips against your ass while you felt spurts of his hot cum fill you.

When he was done he pulled out slowly before collapsing on the bed with you in his arms.

“Holy fuck,” he breathed out when his breathing steadied.

“We’re so doing that again,” you giggled and then leaned up to kiss him.


End file.
